ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Championship Wrestling
Minneapolis, MN (Corporate Headquarters) Los Angeles, CA (Marketing Headquarters) Tokyo, Japan (International Headquarters) |music = Never Enough - Five Finger Death Punch Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC |brands = Rampage Thrill Zone |shows = Rampage (main program) Thrill Zone (supplemental program) |ceo = Jeff Jarrett |parent = IFWA (until Dec. 31, 2010) |formerly = Ultimate Danger Wrestling |established = June 20, 2008 (under IFWA) May 26, 2014 (revival) |episodes = 92 + 2 Specials |employees = DCW Roster |founder = Mick Foley Antonio Inoki Paul Heyman |key_people = 4realpeoples |owner = Ric Flair |president = Jeff Jarrett |booker = Ric Flair Jeff Jarrett Joey Styles Jim Ross |folded = December 31, 2010 (under IFWA) |website = IFWAwrestling.com |wiki = DCW Wiki |writers = 4realpeoples}} Danger Championship Wrestling (DCW) is an independent professional wrestling company that formerly existed in the IFWA. The first show in the company aired on July 3, 2008 and ran until December 31, 2010, when the IFWA collapsed. DCW returned over 3 years later in the summer of 2014. During its time in the IFWA it was the highest rated program under their umbrella. It was also viewed as the top brand of the organization. Brand History DCW began airing on the IFWA Network on July 3, 2008. The show featured Vampiro who won the main event of the night to become the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. DCW also has featured monthly pay-per-views that featured many great matches. And during summer 2009, DCW went on a summer hiatus. DCW began to air again in September 2009. In June 2010, DCW once again left IFWA television to embark on a two month tour of the independent scene. However, DCW aired its final episode of Rampage on December 9, 2010, when investors pulled out of the company. DCW quickly began gaining fans worldwide rapidly dipping into international markets. July 31, 2008, marked the first time DCW began venturing to international venues. DCW has since aired from Canada, Puerto Rico, United Kingdom, Japan, Jamaica, Mexico, China, Greece, France, Spain, Australia, Costa Rica, Brazil, and Egypt. DCW has also ventured into the Democratic Chinese city of Hong Kong. At the end of 2008, DCW formed a talent-exchange program with the Southside Wrestling Group. The agreement ended in May 2009 when SWG folded due to the investers pulling out of the company. In March of 2010, SWG returned reuniting the two brands. With both companies folding at the end of 2010 the agreement finally met its final conclusion. During the 2009 hiatus of DCW, Legacy began appearing on the Insane Fighting Alliance program, Knockout. They feuded with their One Hit Wonders which culminated with an Elimination Chamber Match between the two groups. In the end, Legacy won. The following week, Randy Orton challenged the IFA Champion for the title. Orton won the match. On September 27, 2009, Randy Orton won the vacant DCW World Heavyweight Championship, thus unifying both titles to become the first Unified World Heavyweight Champion in DCW history. Then at Boiling Point, Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship to become the first person in IFWA history to hold three World Championships at once. That would be short-lived, however, as Orton lost the IFA Championship minutes later. When DCW was formed, Mick Foley played a major role of DCW on and off screen. Yet, late in 2009, tensions rose between Foley and Unified World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Orton wanted to rid DCW of Foley. On an episode of Rampage, Orton punted Foley in the head twice. This was the last time Mick Foley appeared on DCW. Many people, most notably Paul Heyman and Theodore Long, took temporary roles to fill in for the absent Foley. After months of searching, Tommy Dreamer was appointed the new head of DCW. However, on September 30, 2010, it was announced that Ric Flair had purchased DCW effectively ending the Dreamer's stay as General Manager as well as removing that position from the company. DCW was seen by most as the most dominate brand in the entire IFWA. It was the first brand to enter the IFWA and was one of the few brands to be in the IFWA since it began, along with the Southside Wrestling Group, Insane Fighting Alliance, and Full Metal Wrestling. Wrestling Style DCW began using rules similar to the Original ECW. Throse rules quickly faded away until standard wrestling rules applied. However, certain wrestlers were allowed the use of weapons during their matches (i.e. Sandman can use a Singapore Cane during his matches but no other weapon). DCW used the Original ECW rules in matches designated as ECW Rules Matches or Extreme Rules Matches. DCW did not use weight classes. Since DCW did not have any weight class division titles, the need to define weight divisions was unneeded. However, wrestlers deemed as "super heavyweights" were banned from working for DCW as most DCW wrestlers weighed less than 230 pounds, many of which were less than 200 pounds. Following the revival DCW reinstated a weight class system to accommodate the reintroduction of the SWG Junior Heavyweight Championship. However, Junior Heavyweight wrestlers are able to challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Current Roster 'Male Wrestlers' DCWAJStyles.jpg| AJ Styles DCWAlexRiley.jpg| Alex Riley DCWBlackTigerIV.jpg| Black Tiger IV DCWBobbyLashley.jpg| Bobby Lashley DCWBubbaRayDudley.jpg| Bubba Ray Dudley DCWChrisJericho.jpg| Chris Jericho DCWCMPunk.jpg| CM Punk DCWColinCassady.jpg| Colin Cassady DCWDaveyRichards.jpg| Davey Richards DCWDevonDudley.jpg| Devon Dudley DCWDocGallows.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion Doc Gallows DCWDolphZiggler.jpg| Dolph Ziggler DCWEddieEdwards.jpg| Eddie Edwards DCWEnzoAmore.jpg| Enzo Amore DCWFinnBalor.jpg| DCW Transatlantic Champion Finn Bálor DCWJamesStorm.jpg| James Storm DCWJushinLiger.jpg| Jushin Thunder Liger DCWKarlAnderson.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion Karl Anderson Dcw-mistico.png| Mistico Dcw-puma.png| Puma DCWRandyOrton2.png| Randy Orton DCWReyMysterio.jpg| Rey Mysterio DCWRockstarSpud.jpg| Rockstar Spud DCWSheltonBenjamin.jpg| Shelton Benjamin DCWSting.jpg| Sting DCWSuicide.jpg| Suicide DCWTedDiBiase.jpg| Ted DiBiase, Jr. DCWTigreUno.jpg| Tigre Uno DCWTysonKidd.jpg| SWG Junior Heavyweight Champion Tyson Kidd DCWZackRyder.jpg| Zack Ryder 'Female Wrestlers' DCWAJLee.jpg| AJ Lee DCWAlexaBliss.jpg| Alexa Bliss DCWAshleyMassaro.jpg| Ashley Massaro DCWRebeccaKnox.jpg| Becky Lynch DCWEmma.jpg| Emma DCWKaitlyn.jpg| Kaitlyn DCWMaryse.jpg| Maryse DCWNatalieNeidhart.jpg| Natalya Neidhart DCWPaige.jpg| DCW Women's Champion Paige DCWTarynTerrell.jpg| Taryn Terrell DCWTaylorWilde.jpg| Taylor Wilde 'Authority Figures and On-Air-Personalities' DCWJeffJarrett.jpg| President & CEO Jeff Jarrett DCWJimRoss.jpg| Play-by-play Commentator Jim Ross DCWJoeyStyles.jpg| Color Commentator Joey Styles DCWJustinRoberts.jpg| Ring Announcer Justin Roberts DCWReneeYoung.jpg| Interviewer Renee Young Dcwflair.png| DCW Chairmanr Ric Flair DCWWilliamRegal.jpg| DCW Commissioner William Regal 'Tag Team & Stables' DCWBulletClub.jpg| The Bullet Club Jeff Jarrett, AJ Styles, Tyson Kidd, Doc Gallows, & Karl Anderson DCWTeam3D.jpg| Dudley Boyz Bubba Ray Dudley & Devon Dudley DCWAmoreCassidy.jpg| Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady DCWMysterioMistico.jpg| Rey Mysterio & Mistico DCWTheWolves.jpg| The Wolves Eddie Edwards & Davey Richards Pay-Per-View Events :Main Article: List of Danger Championship Wrestling Events DCW holds six pay-per-views per year. The show features matches that have been building up to that event. Feuds and other rivalries culminate or reach their peak at the event. Following it's revival DCW cut its PPV schedule in half to allow proper build-up for each event. Reincarnation Held in early January this event features current talent of Danger Championship Wrestling as well as Alumni. In this event past meets present as the main event features a DCW Original, whether currently on the roster or not, facing a superstar that has entered DCW during the revival. All wrestlers that win their respective match enter the Gauntlet for World Danger main event for the chance to main event World Danger and challenge the DCW World Heavyweight Champion. World Danger The premier event of DCW is held in mid-March. The winner of the Gauntlet for World Danger will challenge the DCW World Heavyweight Champion in the main event of the evening. All other championships must be defended on this night creating a historic evening. Deadlocked This event is held in mid-May and features all matches held within a Steel Cage. Pride and Glory Early July has the distinction of honoring Pride and Glory. Two special moments happen in this event. One lucky superstar receives his first opportunity to challlenge for the DCW World Heavyweight Championship. Also the Pride and Glory Tournament takes place. The winner of this tournament receives a DCW World Heavyweight Championship match at Annihilation. Annihilation Labor Day weekend is the time to catch this event. The winner of Pride and Glory receives his opportunity to take the DCW World Heavyweight Championship. Boiling Point Early December holds the big winter event. This event closes the year for DCW as the brand does not host any more shows until Reincarnation allowing the wrestlers to spend the holidays with their families and allowing them to heal from wrestling all year. DCW wrestling titles : ''Main Article: ''DCW Championship History Currently there exists five active championships in the company: DCW World Heavyweight Championship, DCW Transatlantic Championship, SWG Junior Heavyweight Championship, DCW Tag Team Championship, and DCW Women's Championship. Two championships have been retired by the company: ICW World Championship and DCW Million Dollar Championship. Also recognized by DCW are the championship histories of SWG and ICW. Category:Federations